1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lighting and especially automotive vehicle lighting. The invention also relates to a lighting headlamp comprising such a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published patent document FR 3 010 772 A1 discloses a lighting module with a body made of transparent material comprising an entrance face for the light produced by one or more light sources, a reflecting face with a cut-off edge and an exit face for the rays. The entrance face comprises a cavity formed at one end of the module, in the transparent material, and bounded by a circular surface forming a diopter able to deviate the rays that enter toward the exterior and peripheral surface of the body. The rays are then reflected from the exterior surface, via total internal reflection, in order to converge toward the cut-off edge. The exit face is generally convex and is at the opposite end of the module. The reflecting face is formed by a notch formed in a lateral section of the transparent material, between the entrance and exit faces. The ridge at the bottom of the notch forms the cut-off edge for cutting off the rays and the face of the notch located on the same side as the entrance face forms a reflecting face thanks to total internal reflection. This reflecting face is commonly referred to as the “deflector” because it “deflects” some of the rays toward the bottom of the beam. The rays coming from the entrance face propagate through the transparent material essentially along the longitudinal and optical axis of the module. Most of the rays pass the cut-off edge without undergoing reflection and exit via the exit face. Some of the rays strike the reflecting face or the deflector, which is placed in front of the cut-off edge, and there undergo a reflection toward a high section of the transparent body. These rays then strike the exit face with a large angle of incidence. Thus, they there undergo substantial refraction and are directed toward a low section of the light beam. It is in this way that the edge of the deflector allows a horizontal cut-off to be produced in the light beam. This module is advantageous in that it allows, with a very small number of elements, a high-performance cut-off-containing light beam to be produced. However, it has the drawback that it requires a certain space along the optical axis. Specifically, the longitudinal axis of the transparent body essentially extends along the optical axis of the module. In addition, because of its shape, the exit face cannot be used as a styling face, i.e. a face directly visible from the exterior of the lighting device comprising the module. It is therefore necessary to provide an additional styling surface, thereby further increasing bulk.